The objective of this research is to correlate the energy utilization of neuronal tissue with its functton. We are using the cockroach nerve cord because of the resistance of inverterbrates to low oxygen levels. We are correlating the levels of ATP in thoracic ganglia with spontaneous electrical activity and with behavior. We will also study regional glycolysis of the head and thoracic ganglia during hypoxia. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nelson, S.R., Walter, D.C., and Hathaway, P. Comparative studies of glycogen phosphorylase using isoelectric focusing. Sixth International Congress of Pharmacology, Helsinki, Finland, 1975. Walter, D.C., and Nelson, S.R. Energy metabolism and nerve function in cockroaches (Periplaneta americana). Brain Res. 94: 485-490, 1975.